


Seeing Stars

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Puns, Bumblebee/by - Freeform, F/F, White Rose - Freeform, bad everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang receives a delivery that proves to be much more amazing than expected. The rest of her team doesn't agree.</p><p>For you Achievement Hunter fans out there, this is my tribute to Ray. For any of those who don't know or aren't really AH fans, Ray's last day at RT was 4/17, but all you <i>really</i> need to know is that this is full of not-skillfully-inserted references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> And this one's for you Ray.
> 
>    
>  **LLLLLLET’S READ!**

Blake could scarcely recall a time when Yang was this excited about something. Other than herself, of course.

“WOAH!" She exclaimed. "These are awesome!”

From her bed, Blake turned to the doorway of her dorm to investigate what she was making such a fuss over.

“Yang, what is- _oh_. Oh.” She couldn’t help but knit her brows as Yang steered herself around. “Yang?” She asked, concern evident in her voice.

“Yes, Blake?” She giggled.

Yang was fastening a sizable pair of black-framed glasses behind her ears, but instead of seeing a pair of lovely lavender lakes through them, Blake’s vision was blocked by the opaque lenses of the glasses.

The lenses themselves were what had Blake in such a stupor; they were solid rather than clear, each being made up of red and white swirls forming a vortex. It almost appeared as if they were constantly in motion, forever spinning into some pink oblivion. They looked like a prop straight from some sci-fi movie.

“What _are_ those?”

“Can’t you _see_ Blake? Because I can see right through you. They’re X-Ray glasses!” She beamed.

From the other bed Ruby squealed, “X-Ray glasses?! Let me try them!”

“Sure sis, right after I finish getting a gooood view of my Blakey,” Yang said, turning what seemed to be a dial or switch of some sort on the right frame.

“Ach! Yang!” Blake instinctively flipped her blanket over her, and from under it exclaimed a distressed and muffled shout. “I didn’t know they were used for that purpose!”

“Well, you’re safe now," she said, disenchanted to see her go under. "For whatever reason that one doesn’t work through many layers.”

Yang turned her gaze to Ruby to hand them to her as she had so earnestly requested, but she grimaced and recoiled away.

“Yang, don’t look at me! Stop!”

“No no, I turned it off! Here, I’ll take them off.”

“Eh it’s fine, I don’t want them anymore anyways..."

“Oh come on Ruby, don’t be like that! Weiss, you want a try?”

Keeping her back turned Weiss shot her a set of icy daggers, as if she were to shatter the glasses just by looking at them.

“You’re not fooling me Yang. X-Ray glasses don’t work,” she sneered.

“What are you talking about?” Yang exclaimed, putting them back on. “ _Oh_ , wow. I sorta understand Ruby’s weird little love for your clavicle now. It’s very pronounced.”

“Gimme those!” Weiss promptly shouted as she scrambled from her bed.

Suddenly the bones of Weiss’ body disappeared from Yang’s view, and it returned to its natural, fleshy state of being as if a wiper had painted her down. Yang reached her hands out to retrieve the glasses but found Weiss had already donned them and was individually scanning her teammates.

If they appeared large on Yang, they were arrestingly so on Weiss.

“Oh my god,” she muttered as she turned toward Yang, who was eagerly grinning.

“Pretty cool, huh?”

“They actually work!” Very quickly Weiss' astonishment had morphed into amazement. She soon removed them to begin inspecting every component and part. “Yang, who made these?” She queried, craning her head to examine them further.

“I think it was, uh... Ch... Chal? ‘Cha’ something.”

“Just get the box,” she huffed.

“Oh. Right.” She picked it up in her hands and whirled it around.

“Says here, ‘Challenge Finders.’”

Weiss removed the glasses to incredulously squint at Yang.

“Challenge Finders? I’ve never heard of them before.”

“Yeah, me neither. Let’s see... Must be from some other kingdom. Apparently they partnered with a scientist by the name of Vavino... Tirb? 'Vavino Tirb' that produced a prototype model. _Vavino_. What a weird name.”

“It certainly is,” came the suppressed utterance of Blake’s voice. Once assessing that her surroundings were clear of any peeping Yangs, she exposed herself again, doubtingly inquiring, “How, exactly, did you manage to acquire this technology? You didn't raid a research facility, did you?”

“Pfft, of course not! Nice pun though. Uh, I ordered them. They wanted people to sign up to test them out before they ‘issue them as standard equipment to all certified motocops.’”

“Motocops?” Weiss asked. “How would X-Ray glasses benefit a motocop more than, oh, I don’t know, training? Or perhaps equipment that actually serves a purpose?”

“Beats me. All I know is that we own a working pair of X-Ray glasses that also have a see-thru-clothes functionality that I will be sure to make frequent use of, and that’s purpose enough for me.”

Blake, weary of Yang’s mischief, weakly groaned and gathered her book from where she had dropped it in exchange for the blanket.

“Yang, at least keep it to yourself. They don’t need nor _want_ to know about your antics.”

“What? We’ve got to thoroughly test out its functionality for the Challenge Finders!”

And again Ruby grimaced, being repulsed by her sister’s promiscuous efforts.

“What? Don’t pretend that you and Weiss aren’t gonna use it to catch some sneak peeks, ‘cause I’ll know who’s taken it when I can’t find it tomorrow night!”

With that, she snatched the glasses from Weiss’ hands.

“I can assure you that we will not!” She proclaimed in rebuttal, stealing them back.

“Whatever. Nice collarbone,” she jeered.

“Nice glasses,” she jabbed in return, waving them in her hand.

“Oh, just give them to Ruby already.” Yang dismissed Weiss’ provocations with a wave of her hand, and generously allowed herself into Blake’s arms on their bed, perfectly blocking her view of her book.

“Yang, you know that I can’t see through you right?”

Before Yang could respond with her own sassy remark, Ruby interjected a gasp of wonder between them.

“This is _awesome_!” She whispered in a mystified tone, sweeping her scrutiny about the room, mouth agape.

Yang shot up to monitor her reaction, being pleased with her enchantment. “Isn’t it great? I’m just _ray_ ving over them!”

Ruby ignored her, instead lunging for Zwei, whom her vision had rested on.

“Oh my gosh, look at you Zwei and your cute, stubby little bones!”

“Let me see!” Weiss clamored, again tearing the glasses from another’s possession.

She shared a similar gasp, cooing to Zwei and shaking his pudgy little paws as Ruby held him.

With her glittering grin Ruby then turned to Blake, offering her the glasses while holding Zwei in her arms.

Hesitating at first to destroy that perfect innocence of Ruby’s, she respectfully declined.

“No thanks. He already unnerves me enough,” she admitted with a tinge of shame.

Ruby’s face glumly sunk in response. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Ruby puffed out a sigh, letting her shoulders drop. “Suit yourself Blake,” she muttered.

Re-equipping the glasses, Ruby turned to Weiss to have a subject for testing and began fiddling around with the switch on the side. She found that it started in a neutral position between two others, one of which had to be Yang’s new favorite, but she couldn’t get it to budge.

“Yang, how do you move the slider-thingy?”

“Oh, you’ve gotta push in on it while you move it. The one you want is the one in the back, whatever it is.”

“Ohhhh, thanks- OHH NOOO,” she cried, turning away from Weiss, “I’ve been deceived!”

Ruby flung the glasses off in an instant and buried herself in her pillow to cover her flushing face, wailing above her sister's chuckling in a muffled outcry even more perturbed than Blake’s previous objection.

“Yang, why?!”

“Look, at least it was your girlfriend!" Yang sharply inhaled, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye as Weiss threw her a pointed glare.

Ruby sputtered, “I know, but- but- we-”

“Oh, I’m sorry Ruby-”

“No! You’re not!” Still submerged in her pillow, she sluggishly heaved her arm at Blake, demanding she relieve her of the accursed glasses. “Here! Take them Blake! It’s your turn!”

“If I must..."

Miserably taking them in her hand, she double-checked to verify that they were on their default setting, then slowly and tentatively peered through them. As an extra precaution, rather than looking first at the entirety of somebody else’s body she looked at her own hands, which she found to be grayed out and their bones brought to light, bending and swaying in unison.

Turning them over, she murmured, “This is so strange..."

She sat up to peer at her own legs, crossing and stretching them, bending and straightening her toes.

“This is fascinating.”

Her trance was broken when she suddenly saw skin again, as Yang lifted the spectacles from her face.

Blake slowly outstretched her hand in pursuit, mumbling, “Wait, Yang-”

“Oh, hold your horses,” she said, adorning the glasses. She yanked out her Scroll, tapped a few buttons and held it up, smiling into the screen and adopting a suave and sophisticated tone.

“Hey there Internet. How ya doing? It’s Yang.”

“Oh, knock it off,” Weiss goaded as she again plucked the glasses directly from Yang’s face just like she had done to Blake moments ago.

“Weiss, come on!”

She turned around, stamping her foot on the floor.“What?”

“You can’t just-”

“I just did. In fact, _you_ just did, and to your own girlfriend no less.”

Yang only stood there, regarding her for a few moments with an evident ire. “I hope the third option is a laser,” she blurted.

“And why is that Yang? Were you thinking of ridding yourself of me?”

“Well, I was thinking of melting your frozen heart, but that works too.”

“Ruby’s already seen to that,” she teasingly smiled, sitting back down on her bed.

Ruby leaned over and hooked the glasses over out of her grasp, putting them on and switching to the third setting.

“Oh, I can’t wait to find out what this last setting does!” She squealed in excitement.

To be safe this time around, she looked at the floor before releasing the switch. Once she did, she was surprised to find that no color, no hue changed, no strange filter was applied. It was as if she was wearing an everyday pair of lenses.

“Well this isn’t right,” she frowned.

“Perhaps it’s defective,” Blake offered. “It is an experimental model after all.”

“Yeah... Oh, wait! I think it’s working!” Ruby felt some sort of faint heat gathering near her eyes, emanating from in front of them.

Without warning she sharply shrieked as a burst of light abruptly shot from the lenses, straight down to the floor with a resounding crack that exploded in a cloud of smoke and dust.

Ruby once again tossed them away as the others blanched from the hole it had created in the floor.

“Um... _What_ was that?!” Weiss demanded.

“THAT WAS AWESOME! It _IS_ a laser!” Yang shouted in response, jubilantly throwing up her hands.

“That was scary!” Ruby bawled out, who had returned to quivering in her pillow.

“Do it again!” Yang shouted.

“No way! You do it, just don’t look at anyone!”

She swept up the lenses before Weiss could prevent her from doing so, saying, “I’ll do it. YOLO, am I right?”

After switching the setting back to this third state, which was appropriately labeled ‘Rayser,’ she asked Ruby, “So how do you fi-OH MY GOD!”

Another blinding red beam blasted forth, emitting a laser that narrowly missed the vased white rose Weiss and Ruby had collected from the lake and shattered the window behind it.

Witnessing this, Weiss snatched the glasses from Yang as she stumbled back, observing the damage she had caused with an awestruck grin.

“Okay,” Weiss began, “I’m switching these back to their default setting. And it’s never going to move from there, except occasionally for Yang’s personal use. To be clear, that would be the second setting, in the back Yang. NOT the third.”

“What are you talking about?!” She objected. “It’s like I have a third gauntlet, and I bet it’s powerful enough to destroy a solid gold block! I’ll be invincible!”

“No Yang!” She sternly responded.

“Why not?”

“This isn’t up for debate!”

“Please! I can use my powers for good!” She begged.

“Alright then. Group vote.” Weiss crossed her arms, turning to Ruby and Blake with an expectant glare. “Should we allow Yang’s use of such a destructive feature, or, dare I say, tool of potentially mass destruction?”

Yang solely and solemnly raised her hand, and upon seeing the others’ firmly at their sides, threw her own down as if slandering their opposition.

“Tool of potentially mass destruction? What do you think _every_ weapon at Beacon Academy is?!”

“NOT a half-finished prototype model of some fiction-based novelty item developed by some shady company that’s never been heard of before!” She spat out. “Every weapon at Beacon has been thoroughly inspected and tested to confirm that they won’t start randomly and haphazardly shooting off lasers or anything of the sort.”

“Also, I’m certain that no weapon here has the ability to see through clothes,” Blake added.

Yang threw her hands up in the air, marching out of the room. “Whatever! I’m sure that Nora will support it! The X-Ray train has no b _ray_ kes!” She hollered.

She slammed the door shut behind her, almost leaving a third hole their room.

“Well Blake,” Weiss began, “It looks like we’ll be sleeping with a draft tonight. Sorry about that.”

Her ears twitched at the thought.

“At least we have the X-Ray glasses to warm us up,” she sighed as she retrieved the goggles and returned to ogling at her body’s infrastructure.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, drinking SunnyD all day makes you feel horrible.
> 
> I’ll be honest with you. I got a little emotional at the end of Brown Out. Ray always was my favorite Achievement Hunter. He always contributed to every Let's Play as the self-proclaimed king of comedy and, with the rest of them, have offered everyone so much happiness over the years. All the YOLOs, going cakelesses, JUBLs, Moto-Cop, W.A.F.F.L.E.-O., everything. As evidenced by his recent streams, the train has no brakes; just a different station. Keep chugging along Ray.
> 
> So that was my sad little tributaray chapter, homage, jumble of words, whatever. Sorry if it sucked more than normal, but I was content with it. I thought of this on Ray's last day (4/17) and so what better day to release it than 4/20?
> 
> So I’m _kind of_ off my hi _ray_ tus. The school pace suddenly picked up (summer break coming soon (but I gotta go back eventually q.q)), and aside from that I devoted my time to other interests, and aside from that, well, my confidence in my literary ability dropped, again. I can’t help it! Having all that said, I’m not out of all of those woodses yet. Lately though I’ve been bouncing between a handful of different chapters, so I’m hoping to have those done reasonably eventually (I’m sorrrrry).
> 
> SO, sorry for long notes, and sorry I was dead for so long. Comments anyone? On Ray’s departure, the actual writing, whatever. Again, thank you for reading everyone. Truly. I sincerely appreciate the few minutes of your day that you humor me with.
> 
> gg


End file.
